A different chosen one
by cooldragon87
Summary: It's hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's praticing a potion for her potions exam but she can't seem to do it. Frustrated she goes to the Room of Requirement where Harry and her friend Ginny hid the book last year. In there she has to travel through a wardrobe to complete the destiny set out for her. No horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

**A different chosen one**

Hogwarts. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Hermione Jean Granger, was a 7th year student.

I had three best friends. The first one was the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter. When he was a baby he had defeated the most evil villain of all time. Lord Voldermort. The name struck fear into all souls.

The next was also another boy. Ronald Weasley. I had noticed the two had become friends straight away. Unfortunately us, the Golden Trio as we are now famously known as, did not become friends untill I had been attacked by a troll in my first year on Halloween. Those two boys saved me. We've been friends ever since.

My third friend was Ginevra Weasley, also known as Ginny or Gin. As you may have guessed by their surnames, Ronald and Ginny were brother and sister. The youngest of a group of seven belonging to Molly and Arthur Weasley. Over the summer holidays we would all go to the Weasleys' Burrow before school started again.

We were all placed in Gryffindor and with Harry as the chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord we've all had plenty of amazing adventures. There were only a few downsides to the happy memories though. Draco Malfoy. Our worst school enemy. My personal bully. I used to be called a mudblood by him and his gang of pureblood snakes but I don't let it get to me anymore.

At the very moment, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I were all sitting in our usual compartment on the Hogwarts express talking about what we did during the holidays. I was a bit despondent during this talk and they seemed to notice because Ginny turned to me and said, "Hermione, what did you do this summer." I didn't tell them when I went to the Burrow because I didn't want them to worry but I might as well get it over with.

"My parents are dead." I managed to choke out through my sobs that were trying to take over my body.I still hadn't gotten of the fact that they were dead. The other three shared horrified and sympathetic looks. Ginny scooted over to me and allowed me to curl into her sides. I let it all out then. I probably wouldn't survive without my three best friends there to support and protect me. I've never had friends before Hogwarts. I used to get bullied in my muggle school because of my bushy hair, I wore braces at one point because I had two rabbit sized two front teeth, and because I was a bookworm.

I had to quickly wipe my eyes when I heard our compartment door slid open. There stood Draco Malfoy leaning on the door with his usual sneer on his face. His two bodyguards behind him looking stupid as they normally do with their overweight bodies.

"Well well. What do we have here? Potter, Weaselbees and the mudblood. What are you crying for Granger?"

"Her parents have just died. So get the hell out of here ferret before I hex you into oblivion," Ron said.

"Oooh I'm so scared. They probably deserved it Granger,"

I stood up. I was not going to tolerate him any longer. I was going to embarrass him in front of the small crowd outside. "Expelliarmus." His wand flew out of his hand and into mine as he wasn't expecting it.

"Hey! Give that back Mudblood."

"Only if you say Mudbloods are better than Purebloods." I could see Harry, Ron and Ginny all looking at me in shock and disbelief as I didn't usually do anything like this, before they burst out laughing. "That was a great one Mione," Ron said, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." I said calmly back to Malfoy.

He blushed furiously. It was easy to see against his pale skin. "Fine," he ground out, I could still hear everyone snickering. "Mudbloods are better than Purebloods." He said this all in a reach then held his hand out for his wand. I gave it back while smiling triumphantly.

Harry and I then went to the bathroom to get changed into our Uniform and put on our Head Girl and Boy badges. Yes I was Head Girl. It had been my life's long dream here a Hogwarts. Not as much now as I once did but I still want it. The only bad thing was that I didn't get to tell my parents of my achievement.

After we had gotten changed we made our way to he Head's carriage where, when we entered, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the prefects we already there waiting for us. Professor McGonagall first told what Harry and I would have to do when we got to Hogwarts and that we would have to discuss with the prefects when the Quidditch matches would be, the Hogsmeade visits, the Prefect and Head night patrol schedule, and the end of year ball.

It was decided that Harry and the boys would do the Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits, and the girls and I would do the patrol schedule and the Leaving Ball.

By the time the meeting finished we had arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and I waited outside the train for Ron and Ginny to arrive so we could head to the Head's Hogwarts Carriage which were pulled by Thestrals (skeletal winged horses that only those that have seen death can see). We met up with Luna and Neville, two of our other friends and asked them to come with us. Along the way, Neville asked how my summer was; I told them that my parents had died. They were as supportive as Harry, Ginny and Ron had been.

We reached Hogwarts and made our way inside to the Great Hall where we all welcome the first years after they had been sorted and then eat the feast provided by Dumbledore after he has made his usual announcements.

After the feast, we lead the first years up the winding staircase to Gryffindor tower on the Seventh floor corridor. The common room was guarded by the portrait of the Fat Lady. When we entered we went through what the entire Head's say to the first years. I started off, "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Then Harry said, "The boys' dormitory is upstairs and down to your left." Then I put in, "Girls, the same on your right. You'll find your belongings have all already been brought up."

After we had seen them all tucked safely inside their beds Harry and I made our way outside to where Proffesor McGonagall was waiting to take us to take us to the Heads' Common Room. She lead us down many corridors till Harry and I realised that we were near the Room of Requirement and it was just round the corridor from where we stopped in front of a portrait.

Harry and I both gasped when we saw who was guarding our rooms. The four Founders of Hogwarts. I listed each one in the portrait to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. "Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ah, You're as bright as we thought then, my dear miss Granger." Godric said. Which made both me and Harry jump. "You would have done well in Rowenas House."

"At first I wanted to be but then I met Harry. So I'm Glad I've been put in your House ." When I said the first sentence I turned towards Harry slightly and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Then I was quite surprised when Godric burst out laughing happily. "Oh, please miss Granger, Let's not bother with formalities. Call me Godric. I'm sure you can call these others by their names as well." Rowena and Helga both said "of course" but Salazar just nodded. Harry and I then said the same.

"It's been an honour to meet you both, Harry and Hermione," said Rowena smiling brightly. I really liked Rowena and she was incredibly beautiful. "Now the password please."

We turned to Proffessor McGonagall then, "Right, I'm glad you've been aquainted. The password for now is "Regnum", but you may change it.

I turned to face the portrait and said clearly, "regnum." The portrait swung open.

We went through a tunnel about like our Gryffindor common room. We entered a room filled with red and gold. On our right there was a huge fireplace in this pentagon shaped room. On the far left hand corner was a huge stack of books. I smilled widely at that. Just in front of the fireplace were two blood red couches along with a high back comfy looking chair straight in front of the fireplace. Just beyond that was a small brown table with hints of gold shining along the edges, presumambly for refreshments. Next to the book shelves were some desk for homework. The floor and ceiling was a pale red wereas the walls were much darker making the room look taller than it actually was. On the far side of the room were three doors. Me and Harry made our way up there. "What does that room say Harry?" I pointed to the one on the left. He walked up the five steps and read his name off.

"What does yours say Mione?" he asked pointing to the far right. I walked up another five steps and also read mine name. We both entered the middle room and found a huge bathroom. It had two showers on the left with towels and the machine to give you different soaps. It had two baths on the right and in front of us two huge mirrors along with a sink and with cuboards underneath.

We went back outside and into our new rooms. Mine was absolutely georgeous. On the left was a huge queen sized bed with the duvet in red with threads of gold showing the face of a lion and the pillows a lighter gold with red around the edge. In front of me was a huge arched window with a balcony looking out over the Black lake and the Forbidden Forest. To the right was another smaller fireplace with just one couch in front. A table next to that for refreshments. Next to my bed was a dark brown Wardwobe and next to that was a vanity table along with a small mirror.

I came back out at the same time as Harry. We grinned at each other and said at the same time, "We love it, Proffesor McGonagall."

"I'm glad. Now, you'll have the weekend to get used to your rooms and you'll start clases on Monday. Give help to the younger students if they need it."

"We will. Thank you Proffesor."

**Sorry for posting such a short chapter at the start. I hope you enjoy reading this longer one. Sophie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was now Monday. We showed all of our friends our common room. They enjoyed it as much as we did. We helped any first year who came to us but mostly I just spent my time either reading the books in the common room or talking to the founders.

Me and Harry woke up at seven and made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We got given our timetables by Professor McGonagall at breakfast.

"No," Ron whined with a mouthful of food in his mouth. "We have double potions first thing with the Slytherins." I must admit, even I thought that was bad but I was still disgusted with Ron's manners at the table.

"Ron, it was your choice to take potions for our Newts. Don't you want to become an aurora?"

"Of course I do."

"Then pay more attention."

After potions I had charms and then Herbology after lunch.

The first month went by fast with all of us getting started on various projects and learning for our exams in any single lesson.

When the first term ended we had two Quidditch matches of the year: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. With Harry as Captain we won by a hundred points as well as the points from the snitch: 420-150. Ravenclaw won their game: 300-230.

Everyone was looking forward to the Christmas Holidays apart from me. Although I won't be with my parents i'll be staying at the Weasleys this Christmas. Like for Harry, they're my surrogate family. The only reason why I wasn't looking forward to Christmas was that it would be the first time without my parents.

We had two weeks off for Christmas, just like my old muggle school. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. What with having us prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

I had changed a lot during these last two years. My hair was no longer as bushy as it had once been, I no longer had two rabbit sized front teeth, my hair was now a very dark brown but not quite near black, I had grown taller and I had a nice hour-glass shaped body.

I surprised my boys with wearing a sleeveless red dress with a low neckline and with the skirt flowing down in short waves. Along with some black 3inch shoes and just a bit of eyeliner to accentuate my brown eyes.

When I walked in they were both speechless, before Harry said "you're beatiful Hermione."

"Thankyou Harry. You two don't look too bad yourself, in fact if I didn't know who you to were I'd say that you were handsome." They both blushed. I loved teasing them.

"Hermione," they both half whined half shouted.

That alerted Ginny to our position. "Wow, you look great Mione."

"Thanks, you look beautiful as well Ginny. Just ask Harry." We both turned to see his mouth wide open and a blush on his face. They were both going out since last year. Ron and I had dated for a while but decided it didn't really work out between us but I'm glad were still friends.

"I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend Gin," she blushed prettily, skipped over to Harry's outstretched arm and they went off to dance. Me and Ron followed them after. We had a great night of dancing and getting drunk.

When we arrived back at Hogwarts we all prepared ourselves for some more studying.

On Wednesday after the first month back we had a potions lesson. We had to create a potion called Amortentia: the most powerful love potion in the world. We were writing down how to make it this lesson and then making it the next.

We had a free before that lesson came to pass so I made my way to my common room, to my bedroom to try to make the potion before hand so I can get it right in class. I found that I had real struggle with trying to make it. By the end I couldn't smell anything. It was different for everyone who smelled it. It reminded the person of the things they find most attractive. I knew that for me it would smell as freshly mowed grass, spearmint toothpaste but I don't know what the third one will be as I don't fancy Ron anymore. The reason how I know this is because professor Slughorn told us about it last year.

I was absolutely frustrated when I couldn't brew the potion as I'm good at everything. Although last year even Harry was better at me at Potions because he was cheating by using the Halfblood Princes book which Harry found out that it was professor Snape's. I wonder if I can use it even though that Harry and Ginny hid it in the Room of Requirement. I won't be cheating, I'll just be preparing myself to make the potion in class and besides no-one needs to find out.

With that thought in mind I cleared up the mess I made in my room, took my cauldron and ingredients into my beaded bag that I brought at the end of year five and made my way to the Room of Requirement.

When I was in front of where I knew it to be located, I walked in front of it three times while saying in my head, "I need to look for something that's been lost."

The door opened and I found myself in the Room of Hidden Things. I spent three-quarters of an hour searching for the book but I couldn't find it. Though I did find something that caught my interest. It was a huge brown wardrobe tucked away in a corner. It had all sorts of markings on them as well as pictures which I think showed a battle. In the middle was a tree. The door handle was in the shape of a lion.

Sometimes my curiosity is too strong. I twisted the knob and slowly entered.

The first thing I noticed were some coats of all different sizes. The were big and fluffy so I knew they were winter coats. 'How long does this wardrobe go on for.' Then I noticed that the floor under my feet felt different. I looked down and saw that I was walking on grass!

I couldn't believe it. I looked back up and saw a slice of sunlight. I moved forward till I emerged from bushes either side of me. I was in a forest. The sky was the brightest blue I'd ever seen the sky as. There was not a cloud in the sky. There were huge, tall trees all around me. The bark was a rich, dark brown colour and the leaves on the branches a bright healthy green. The were lots of bushes, lilies, lavender and bluebells in patches on the ground. I could see some good-looking mushrooms at the bases of trees.

I carried on walking through the strange forest in the back of a wardrobe. I reached a small clearing where in the middle lay a lamppost. The flame in the glass at the top was still alight even when it should have gone out. It was tall, but not as tall as the trees. It was black in colour with vines running up and down its length. Along these were roses. Roses were my favourite flower. I loved white the best.

I thought it odd that there be a lamppost out here.

The next minute I start to hear something other than birds twittering: horses hooves thundering along. We don't have horses any more. 'I'm either in a different time or world or maybe even both. It's coming from in front of me now.' I hear shouts and talking although they are muffled.

I can see the horses coming in now. They were quite big ones. There was a white one and three brown. My eyes widened when I saw who was on top of them. There were two women and two men. The woman on a slightly smaller horse looked younger. She had a mixture of brown hair streaked with blonde and red in the brown giving her hair a beautiful shine. Her face, I think, was just loosing its childish edge. She had one or two freckles on her nose with small lips and honey coloured eyes. The dress she was wearing was fit for royalty (from what I've seen in my muggle films). She was wearing a deep maroon coloured dress that was straight and went down to her feet. The skirt was plain but the bodice had a modest circular neckline with a band of silver, also with a line going down the middle and a band just above her hips.

The other woman had dark raven hair, was extremely beautiful, much taller than the girl, had brown eyes and was wearing a lilac coloured dress.

The boy nearer to age as the girl in the red dress had dark, short cut raven hair, green eyes like Harry, was just an inch taller and was wearing a silvery blue top with brown trousers and a belt where I could see a sword poking out from behind the horses. The tallest boy had light brown, dirty blonde hair that was similarly cut to the other boy's hair, was wearing a wierd pink purple top also with brown trousers and a belt along with a sword.

There were animals alongside them were actually talking! I'd never seen animals talking before. There was a small mouse, a badger and a dwarf. They were all talking and laughing together but stopped when they saw me. I couldn't bring my mouth to close. There were actually people living inside a wardrobe.

I was going to ask them were I was. "Hey, um... do you know where I am? I've never been here before." They were all shocked to see me. The little mouse drew his sword and came scampering up to me. "Who are you? If you mean them any harm I'll have your head."

"Of course I don't." 'I can't believe that I was talking to a mouse.' The four people on horses got down. The boys had drawn their swords and were pointing them threateningly at me.

"Wow! I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to know where I am. I just came through a really strange wardrobe, out to here." They looked really shocked. "Peter," said the smaller girl to the boy with light brown hair. "Could she be one of us. A daughter of eve."

"Where did you come from?" The brown boy, Peter then asked.

"Hogwarts, a school in Scotland."

"How come you don't have a Scottish accent then?" asked the raven haired boy.

"I go to a school in Scotland. I don't come from Scotland. I actually live in London."

"So, you don't actually come from Narnia?"

"No. What's Narnia?"

The girl smiled and came forward, "you're in it! Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean."

"That was an awfully big wardrobe."

She ginned, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

"But I have to get back people will be wondering where I am. I'm never late for anything."

The older girl grins, "Time doesn't move back in our world. If we stay here years, We'll go back to the same point that we left at." Then she looked a little sad. "But we can't go back anymore."

I felt sad for them, even though I didn't know who they were and the reason they can't go back. As if reading my thoughts the small girl said "we'll be killed if we go back."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait," the black-haired boy said, as he interrupted the sad atmosphere. "If you come from our world shouldn't you be wearing similar clothes."

Because it was free period I decided to wear some black jeans, and a plain red tank top and some dark brown leather boots.

"What were you wearing?"

"Knitted, plain evacuees clothes."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say 'evacuees clothes'?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I'm in a different world and time. I just came from 1997. Where did you come from?" There jaws all dropped at this.

The older girl answered. "1941." It was my turn for my jaw to drop.

"Well, since you'll be dead if you go back you'll be safe to know that we won against the Germans."

"That's good," Peter said breathing a sigh of relief.

A twig snapped. We heard a growl and out came a wolf and something else that I couldn't name. They immediately startd attacking us. I reached in my beaded back looking for my wand but instead I pulled out a sword. I didn't have long to wonder how that got there before the thing that I couldn't name came at me. It was disgusting. Is skin was a murky brown-green in colour from what I could see when its hood was pulled back. It didn't have any hair and it looked like it had a very bony head. It had black eyes and as wearing some really taty black robes.

Before I knew it I was already attacking it. I didn't know that I could sword fight. I had moved so fast I could barely categorize the moves I made. And before I knew it, I'd killed the beast. I was breathing heavily when she'd screamed in pain as my sword went through her. I could tell it was a her by her ghastly voice.

I looked at my sword in wonder. It had designs on the grip of the blade along with a large circular ruby tucked inside the pommel. I could see something inscribed underneath some of the black blood I whipped it with my sleeve. "Godric Gryffindor." 'No way. I couldn't have his sword. It only came to those in their time of need and if they were worthy of the Gryffindor name. Plus Harry told me that after I'd been revived by the mandrake potion after I'd been petrified that he pulled it out of the sorting hat. "What? That's not possible. How have I got this? It wasn't there before?"

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see everyone looking at me in wonder and gratitude.

"Well, you can certainly fight," the girl said grinning.

"I really don't know how I managed to do it. I never fought with a sword before in my entire life. Sword are just fantasies now."

"Well, we are grateful to you all the same for helping us," the older girl said. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm High Queen Susan The Gentle. This is High King Peter The Magnificent." I grinned at that. "This is Queen Lucy The Valiant. And King Edmund The Just." I was surprised with his name. But he was looking suspiciously at me although it was very subtle. High King Peter had bowed while kissing my hand, King Edmund just nodded his head at me, and both queens curtsied deeply to me.

They were kings and queens. 'I can't believe I was lucky enough to meet royalty what with my dirty blood, as Malfoy reminds me everyday.' "You're kings and Queens, but how? Our queen is Queen Elizabeth 2nd."

"Well, as you said. We're in a different time. As well as Aslan making us royalty."

"Who's Aslan?"

"Oh Peter," whines Lucy, "Can't we invite her to stay at Cair Paravel with us. So she can learn more about Narnia. I mean, she doesn't even know who Aslan is."

"We didn't either when we first came through Lu." Peter replied with his eye raised. But then he turned back to me. "Would you like to stay with us as the Castle Miss..."

"Oh, sorry. Miss Granger. Hermione Granger, My Lord." I said with a slight curtsy.

"Oh, please, let's not bother with formalities. Your from our world. You'll be treated like family."

"I'd love to come."

"Please, forgive me of my rudeness towards you, my lady. I hope you may forgive me." I liked this mouse.

"There is nothing to forgive Sir Mouse. And please, just call me Hermione." I thought he might have been a knight as he was dressed like one and had a mini sword.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione," Lucy said, while putting her left arm through my right. "These are some very good friends of ours. This is Reepicheeep. Trufflehunter. And Trumpkin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Ed," Susan called out to him. "Could you be a dear and let Hermione ride with you. And please be more friendly. Sorry about our brother Hermione. He's not very sociably this brother of ours."

He leaned forward and lifted me up in front of him. 'He must have been extremely strong. It didn't look like he wanted to be the one to carry me though.' I think my face must have shown my surprise. "We need our strength If we our going to protect our country Hermione." Peter explained to me. "le's ride with haste back to the Castle. Although not to fast as I'm guessing Hermione's never been on a horse." I shook my head.

They all kicked their horses faster than a walk and set off going west.

**I'm sorry about spending so log on this chapter. I was a bit preoccupied with school work for Six form and there were a few bits in this chapter that I had trouble on deciding on how to go about them. I hope you enjoy it. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The Castle loomed in front of me as I learnt from the Pevensies, who had told me they were brothers and sisters, that they having been living there ever since King Caspian the Tenth helped saved Narnia from his Uncle Miraz. I asked why and when they had first come to Narnia and they all looked a bit queasy and at Edmund. I could feel Edmund moving slightly behind me but when I looked behind me questionably, he glared at me. They just said that said that they weren't sure exactly how long they've ruled for and that it started at the Battle at Beruna. I wanted to ask them more to satisfy my inquisitive mind but something in their expressions told me not to say anything more on the subject.

It was a beautiful castle, Cair Paravel. They had told me that it was rebuilt since they had found it in ruins the second time they came to Narnia. The castle was a light beige in colour, made of stone, it had many turrets, towers floors and windows. It almost looked like it went into a triangle. It was right next to the Glistening Eastern sea, which Lucy had told me that she ruled over. The other kings and queen had also told me what they ruled over. Peter, the Clear Northern Sky. Edmund, the Great Western Woods. Susan, the Radient Southern Sun.

When we went to the entrance there were these two Giant Cats plus some men dressed in soldiers that were guarding the Gate. Susan had told me that they were Telmarines that used to come from our world and they are mainly King Caspian's Army but since we made peace with them they take orders from the both of us.

They saw the Royalties coming and opened the gate. Although when they spotted me, Peter just said that I am with them.

We rode into the Courtyard where I saw stable boys coming from a huge stable to the left of me. Edmund got down first before I lifted a leg over and he pulled me down from the horse by putting his hands on my waist. It made me blush slightly.

He immediately went to stand by Peter and Lucy came over and put her arm through mine. "We'll show you to King Caspian."

The animals, which I learnt were called Narnians, looked at me curiously while the Telmarines looked at me suspiciously.

We went up at least ten stone steps up to two huge wooden doors, then they led me through many corridors to another set of double doors which were opened for us by some Telmarine soldiers.

This room was huge. At least the size of my Head's common room at home. The floors were the same beige-brown stone as the castle walls, There were huge circular pillars along both sides of the room. On my right were a set of windows which led to balconies overlooking the Eastern sea. At the end of the rectangular-shaped room was a set of five steps leading up to a raised platform where there sat five thrones. There was this golden arch where I presume their heads rested. There, in the middle sat a man with shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair. He had quite a beard on his chin. When he looked up I could see he had some dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark red, lose shirt which had threads of gold, I think, at the seams. He wore brown pants and brown leather boots. He was working on some kind of documents, I think, before he stood up.

Susan walked forward more than the rest and met the man half way before they kissed. I blushed and looked down slightly. I'm not too comfortble with others showing their affections.

Peter cleared his throat which broke them apart. "Caspian, we would like to introduce to someone we met today who came from our original world." His eyes widened when they noticed me. "Caspian, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is King Caspian the Tenth."

He walked forward to me, lifted my hand and kissed it, all the while keeping eye contact. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hermione."

"Please just call me Hermione, my Lord. And the pleasure is all mine." 'Well, Caspian seems nice.'

"Then you must call me Caspian. I haven't seen anyone one else come from the Pevensie's land. You must be quite special."

"I told her that Caspian," Lucy said. "But she doesn't believe me."

"That's because I'm not." 'Harry is the one that's specia,' I thought smiling sadly.

"Nonsense. I think everyone has a purpose here," Caspian told me.

"Would you like to join us for afternoon tea Hermione, at the Gazeebo?" Susan asked, seing that I looked uncomfortable.

"I would love to."

Lucy then pulled me towards the doors. "Come, I will show you to your room and get you into some more appropriate clothes."

"Won't this do?" I wasn't like those girls who like to dress up all prettily and worry about my make-up all the time.

"Not really. But I'm sure you will like what I have in mind."

We walked down more corridors and up three flights of stairs. Lucy showed me were her room is, where Edmund's room is, where Peter's room is, where Susan's room is and where Caspian's room is. Along the room, she asked one of the Narnians we passed, which was a small dark red fox and named Sherry, to get Lucy's maid Tara. When we reached Lucy's area on the east side of the castle, she walked me down her corridor to another set of doors.

"Open them," Lucy used one of her arms to wave towards the door. I did and gasped as soon as I entered.

The room was bigger then my bedroom at the Head's dorms. It was circular in shape. To my left was a huge queen sized bed. The cover of the duvet was a very light peachy-cream colour which sparkled in the light as I think there might have been golden threads sown in. The pillows were a dark gold. The canopy draped on top and over the sides was a dark emerald-green. Next to the bed was a vanity table. There was an arched mirror lined with golden leaves. On the table was some perfume, a box which I think could keep jewelery in and another for make-up. Next to that was an arched window which lead out onto a balcony overlooking the sea. It was an amazing view. Then there was a huge wardrobe along with a screen and a small bookshelf which had some books on it but it was mostly empty.

"I love this room. I can't have this."

"Your one of us Hermione." The was a knock on the door next. "Come in."

A dark brown-haired badger come through. "You asked for me Lucy."

"Yes, come in Tara." After introductions had been made I found that Tara was really sweet. "Do you know of anyone suitable for Hermione Tara?"

"Well, my daughter Eliza was needing to do some work."

"Oh, yes, Eliza. She'll be perfect for you Hermione." It turned out she was. When Eliza arrived they all led me over to the screen while Lucy got a dress out of my closet. They had the seamstress brought in to make sure the blue dress fit me. It had long midnight blue long sleeves and for the top part of the chest. The skirt was a sky blue. I wore some blue high heels. No make-up or jewelery. After that, Lucy then led me down some more corridors, more steps till we once again reached the ground floor. We went out into the courtyard, past the stables till we entered the gardens.

They were beautiful. Lucy showed me the Apple Orchard. The Rose garden, where I stated that I loved white roses and many other flowers. There was a small, head hight maze just before we reached the Gazebo.

It was a very big Gazebo. It had three stone steps leading up to a table for eight. There was a chair on either side of the table where Peter and Caspian sat. Susan sat on Caspian's right. Lucy sat next to her then there was a space before Peter. Then it was Edmund on Peter's right and there were two more spaces leading up to Caspian's left. On the table were three-layered stands filled with slices of cakes along with a beautiful light blue teapot with the same colour tea cups and plates. Peter saw us first and stood up, the rest followed. Lucy led me to the chair next to Edmund. I really wished she wouldn't. I don't think that Edmund likes me very much. I don't know why though as I haven't done anything wrong. He actually moved a little bit to the left on his seat.

"Would you like some tea Hermione?" Susan asked, hoding the teapot.

"Yes, please."

After the tea had been poured, there was a bit of an awkward silence. I asked it by asking what Narnia is like. That started Peter and Caspain off. They told me about what the land was like, the creatures and people who inhabited it, and different events that happened throughout the year. I found that I was quite fascinated by the tournaments that they host while Susan told me all about the balls that they host. We then realised that it was nearly time for dinner. Lucy and me separated once in the castle, here Lucy showed me once again to my room. With Eliza's help I got changed into a similar dress but it was a dark purple. Lucy showed up at my door to show me the way to the Great Hall.

Inside it was like the Throne Room with pillars but no windows. There was a really long table with 10 seats going down either side and a chair at the end. There sat Caspian with Peter on his right, Susan on his left, Edmund next to Peter, Lucy sat next to Susan so I had to sit next to Edmund. The rest of the table was filled with Narnians and Telmarine men. There were introductions at the start where I probably made a fool of myself as I didn't really know what to do. Throughout the meal, which consisted of roast pheasant, gravy, bread sauce and plenty of vegetables, I was the main topic of conversation. I don't think there was a minute of it that I wasn't being stared at, whether it was suspiciously or curiously. The good thing is that I got to know everyone a bit more, well, apart from Edmund who hardly spoke a word. I was quite curious about him. To my knowledge I haven't done anything wrong. But I also thought he was a bit rude for just totally ignoring my prescense here. He's almost acting like Ron in first year except without the insults. I realised too late that I shouldn't have thought that.

"Well, how long have you been together with Susan, Caspian?" I asked when there was a lull in conversation.

He smiled at me then Susan. "About three years, right Susan."

"Yes, I think so."

"Three years and no wedding bells, eh Su?" Lucy asked her sister, bumping her elow playfully." Susan and Caspian blushed at this.

"You don't have to rush them on Lu," Edmund spoke up. "They can take how ever long they want. Although in my opinion, no-one should be with Susan anyway."

"Who are you to tell her what to do? She is old enough to make her own choices." I couldn't believe he was like that to his own sister.

"Do you know who I am Lady Hermione?" He didn't give me long enough to reply. "No you don't. So don't go making wong accusations."

I laughed in his face, which I don't think liked. "It wasn't exactly an accusation, your Majesty. I was just telling you my own opinion and that she should be able to do the same. Although if you don't want to hear them, maybe I should just get ready for bed. Goodnight your Majesties, everyone." I bowed to them and walked out of the room. 'I can't believe that he was so mean compared to the rest of his family.' As I was going out the door I heard Lucy reprimanding her brother before a scrape of some chairs.

The next thing I know, Lucy was beside me grabbing her arm and appologising. "I'm really sorry about Edmund Hermione. He's not usually like this."

"I guess I'm not really very likeable then am I?"

"No! No, you are. You aren't going to leave are you? You've barely stayed here a day."

"Well, if I'm wanted then I may."

"Of course you are. How about tomorrow, we go for a ride. We could show you around Narnia."

"I would love that but I don't know how to ride."

"I'm sure we or Peter could teach you. He's the one that's brilliant with horses."

"Okay, then Lucy."

"Okay, then. I would love to see Narnia."


End file.
